Bambi Live! In New York City
Bambi Live! In New York City (known on show posters as Bambi Live! At Radio City) was Bambi's second stage show (following Bambi in Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater), performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Plot: Bambi and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Bambi Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, Filk, sneaks away with the bag! Filk doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch Filk and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Bambi's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Filk confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Bambi, Roger, Faline, and the kids. Bambi then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Bambi, Roger, Faline, Filk, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special." Cast: * Barney - Bambi * Kathy - Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach) * Julie - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Derek - Vincent Van Goat (Baby Einstein) * Carlos - Michael (Peter Pan) * Kelly - Jane (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) * Tosha - Serena/Sailor Moon * Min - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Shawn - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Baby Bop - Faline (Bambi) * The Winkster - Filk (A Bug's Life) * BJ - Roger Rabbit (Roger Rabbit) * Various Characters from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Frosty the Snowman and lots more as The Audience (only in Bambi Live! In New York City) Songs: # Bambi Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Bambi Bag # The Filk Song # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Roger Rabbit's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Band Instrumental # I Am a Fine Musician # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special Trivia: * This is the first appearance of Michael. He would later return as a main character in Season 3. * This marks the only appearances of Jane and Filk. * This is the only time Michael and Vincent Van Goat appear together * This is the only Bambi stage show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. * This is the only Bambi stage show to feature the Bambi Bag and the only time it plays a major role. Gallery: Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Barney Yachiru Kusajishi (TV Series).jpg|Yachiru Kusajishi as Kathy Shanti in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shanti as Julie Baby-Einstein-Puppet-Anthology-Vol.-4.jpg|Vincent Van Goat as Derek Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Michael as Carlos Jane.jpg|Jane as Kelly Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Tosha Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Min Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Shawn Faline.jpg|Faline as Baby Bop Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg|Flik as The Winkster Roger Rabbit in Mickey's 60th Birthday.jpg|Roger Rabbit as BJ Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:LionKingFanFilms Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Ideas